


A Step in Time

by Change_your_mind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Married Couple, Married Life, Rugby John, Teenagers, Teenlock, Unilock, Young Love, Young Sherlock, balletlock, consulting husbands, young john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Change_your_mind/pseuds/Change_your_mind
Summary: Sherlock jumped up searching frantically for a newspaper. When he found one he looked at the front and froze. No. How? . He was not only in a flat that doesn't exist. But it seemed to be the year 1997.Sherlock switches places with his younger self. Basically.(I'm good at summaries)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Welcome to my first fanfiction. As it is my first tips and criticism is always welcome. I not a native english speaker so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. I try to keep it at a minimum.^^ Also if someone wants to beta read the story, that would be cool.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.^^

Sherlock stirred and woke up. Sleeptrunken he padded the bed beside him with his hand searching for John. Only to discover that there where neither a bed nor John. He opend his eyes looking around. He was also not in their flat. 

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa, he was apparently sleeping on , he took in his surroundings.No, that was definitly not their flat. There were no chairs in front of the fireplace or pictures of him and John on the mantle piece. But the skull was sitting there. 

Odd. Besides not knowing where he was there was something about this place. A certain familiarity. Retreating to his mindpalace Sherlock tried to find something about this place, a memory perhaps or-. Sherlock's eyes went wide. 

No, that couldn't be. He was in the flat he lived in during collage. That wouldn't be so strange (who knows maybe a case) ,but the building was demolished about 10 years ago. Sherlock jumped up searching frantically for a newspaper. When he found one he looked at the front and froze. No. How? . He was not only in a flat that doesn't exist. But it seemed to be the year 1997.  
                                 ~~~

The morning sun was coming through the window tickling John's face. Stretching his limbs John woke up. Not opening his eyes a smile came to his face. They had date night last night and it ended rather spectacular. His dick gave a twitch as John replayed the memory. 

Still not opening his eyes he turned to his side and embraced the figure besides him. The person shifted. "Good morning, love" ,John said while opening his eyes. Moving forward to kiss Sherlock on the forhead he stopped. What the hell?! Jumping from the bed and stumbling backwards he gaped at the person now sitting in his bed. 

"You are not Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock had to find a way to get back. As soon as possible! Sherlock found the spare key he always hid in the left shoe of the really hideous pair of dress shoes his mother gave him. He dashed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, my friends!  
> I'm sorry. I really messed up the punctuation in this chapter. Correct me if you notice any major mistakes!  
> (I really need a beta reader.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the capter!!

He would not panic. He is Sherlock Watson- Holmes, the one and only consulting detective, always in charge of the situation and he would not panic.

Sherlock took a deep breath and decided to do what he could do best. Deducing.

Looking around Sherlock took in his surroundings. He loved deducing people, the thrill that came with every information he found out. But it's completely different to deduce himself.

"Alright. Where to start?" he mumbled to himself. After inspecting the living room he went to find the bedroom. However, he couldn't detect one.

Right, he thought. He didn't have a bedroom. He afforded the flat from his own trust fund. Mycroft would have paid for his living quarters,  but he had one condition. Sherlock had to live on campus. "Because it's better to be among people, Sherlock!" Mycroft had said.

Pff. Could you imagine Sherlock and other people? Tedious. So he paid for the flat himself. And besides not having the money to pay for a bed, Sherlock refused to spent money on a room he barely even used.

Sherlock wandered off towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge a smile crossed his face. Well, he always put bodyparts where they don't belong. John would be furious if he could see that.

The smile slid of his face. John. John didn't know where he was. He'd be worried sick. John would search for Sherlock and wouldn't find him. Maybe he'd think Sherlock left him again! He couldn't let that happen!

Sherlock had to find a way to get back. As soon as possible! Sherlock found the spare key he always hid in the left shoe of the really hideous pair of dress shoes his mother gave him. He dashed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him.

                                 ~~~

John couldn't stop staring at the person, standing now on the other side of the bed. Where the fuck is Sherlock?! He is pretty sure he went to bed with him last night. But that aside why would he be in bed with another person?

"Did you kidnap me?", John demanded. "What?" The stranger looked confused. "Why would I ?" John ignored him. No, he was still in their bedroom. "Did you drug me?" "I.."

John had enough. "And where the hell is Sherlock?", John nearly shouted.

"I am Sherlock!" The stranger seemed exasperated. " And I could ask you the same! Why am I here?"

Wait. What? Clearly he misheard. Or did he? "You are Sherlock?" John asked bewildered. "Obviously." And that sounded so much like Sherlock, that it scared John.

"But how?", John whispered. "You are not kidding?" "Why should I be kidding? Jokes are for little people-" John snorted. That would be something that Sherlock would say. The stranger, no Sherlock, however that is possible, gave him a look , that made John shut up. Even the same look.

"Are you finished? Good. To answer your question, eventhough it pains me to admit it, I have absolutley no idea how."

 


End file.
